1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device having the display substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate having an enhanced viewing angle and capable of reducing power consumption, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and an LCD device having the display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device may be classified into a transmissive-type LCD device, a reflective-type LCD device, a transflective-type LCD device, etc. Since the transmissive-type LCD device has high visibility and high color reproducibility in an indoor space, the transmissive-type LCD device has been widely used. However, the visibility of the transmissive-type LCD device is decreased outdoors, and power consumption of the transmissive-type LCD device is high.
On the other hand, the reflective-type LCD device has high visibility outdoors and does not employ an internal light source, for example, a backlight, so that the reflective-type LCD has a merit of low power consumption. However, the visibility of the reflective-type LCD device is decreased in a dark environment, such as an indoor space.
Thus, a transflective-type LCD device has been developed, which has merits of the transmissive-type LCD and the reflective-type LCD device. That is, there is one light path passing through a liquid crystal layer in a transmissive area; however, incident light is reflected against a reflective plate to the liquid crystal layer so that the number of light paths passing the liquid crystal layer is two. Thus, a difference of phase delay exists in the two areas. In order to solve the problems associated with the phase delay, the transflective-type LCD is designed so that a cell gap of a liquid crystal layer in the transmissive area is twice as large as that of a cell gap of a liquid crystal layer in the reflective area.
However, when such a multi-cell gap method is employed in a large-scale display panel, defects caused by dust or poor control of the director may occur in the large-scale display panel. Moreover, since the large-scale display panel uses a small number of cells, defects of one cell may cause a large problem during operation of the large-scale display panel.